goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Misbehaves at IHOP/gets Beaten up by Giffany
This is a grounded video by LunatheMagicalGirl and Elephant012. Transcript Part 1: Angelica Pickles calls Jazzi and Ka-Chung's new voices stupid *(May 2nd, 2018) *Jazzi: We're going to get new voices. Why? Because our British accents don't suit Canada because when our show first aired in Canada, me, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and B.B Jammies had our regular Canadian accents. However, when our show aired on Channel 5's Milkshake! in the UK, me and Ka-Chung were redubbed with British voices along with Foo, Noodle, Custard and B.B Jammies. *the Penguin appears *Paz the Penguin: The doctor is here. *Ka-Chung: Oh, you look like Paz the Penguin who used to present Ready Set Learn on Discovery Kids. *Paz the Penguin: I know, Jazzi. I used to be the presenter of Ready Set Learn who presented various children's shows including your show, which is The Save-Ums. *Custard: I agree with Paz. Our show used to be on Discovery Kids a few years ago. *Paz the Penguin: I agree, Custard. But now, it's time to get started. *Jazzi: Mom, Dad, Foo, Noodle, Custard, B.B Jammies, Female Kana, Shigure, Behania and Coffee. That means you all have to get out of this room and go to the waiting room while we get our voices changed. *Azura: Okay, Jazzi. *(Ike, Azura, Female Kana, Shigure, The Flowerpuffs and the rest of the Save-Ums walk away) *Paz the Penguin: Your family seem pretty gone to me. Let's get both of you ready to relax. The nurse will arrive in a few minutes to put both of you to sleep, and that's when I will start giving you new voices. *nurse walks in and puts acid on Jazzi and Ka-Chung *Nurse: These acids will help both of you fall asleep in 1 minute. Take deep breaths. And once both of you are sleep, your operations will begin. *nurse walks away *Jazzi: Okay nurse. *and Ka-Chung breathe in and out and then fall asleep *Paz the Penguin: Now that both of you are asleep. I can finally start your operation] *hands grab Jazzi and Ka-Chung and they go up off the screen and place them down after the voice surgery *Paz the Penguin: Now let's try out your new voices. *Jazzi: (in Salli's voice) How about this voice? *Ka-Chung: (in Callie's voice) And how about this voice? *Nurse: Perfect! Now I can let your family back in. *(Cut to: Ike, Azura, Female Kana, Shigure, The Flowerpuffs and the rest of the Save-Ums sitting in the waiting room. Paz the Penguin appears) *Paz the Penguin: Your children's operations are finished. You can all go back in and see what you think of Jazzi and Ka-Chung's new voices. *Azura: Thank you. *to: Ike, Azura, Female Kana, Shigure, The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs in the operation room *Jazzi: What do you think of our new voices, Mom? *Azura: You both sound great. They don't sound too bad compared to your British accents just like the ones you both were dubbed with when your show aired on Milkshake! in the UK. *Ike: I agree with my wife. *Foo: Me too. *Noodle: Me three. *Custard. Me four. *B.B Jammies: Me five. *Female Kana: Me six. *Shigure: Me seven. *Behania: Me eight. *Coffee: And me nine. *(Angelica appears) *Angelica: Ha! (x13) Jazzi and Ka-Chung's new voices sound stupid! *becomes shocked as the Dramatic chipmunk tune plays loudly *Azura: (Does a loud 4000% dragon roar from Altered Beast Arcade) (changes to Scary Voice) WHAT ON EARTH ANGELICA?! HOW DARE YOU CALL JAZZI AND KA-CHUNG'S NEW VOICES STUPID?! *Ike: Now you've hurted Jazzi and Ka-Chung's feelings. Custard, kick that girl out of the hospital! *Custard: You're on Dad! *kicks Angelica so hard it sent her flying out of the Hospital *Angelica: (in Goofy's voice) Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!! *(Angelica flies all the way to her house and goes into the chimney) * * * * * *Charlotte: (on the phone) Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Charlotte Pickles calling! *to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone *Roobear: What is it, lady? *Charlotte: (on the phone) You are not going to like this but, *Roobear: Ugh, I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all! *back to Angelica's living room. Angelica Pickles went back downstairs *Charlotte: (on the phone) OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye! Angelica, (In Captain Brad's voice) get down here right now!! *Angelica: What is it? *Charlotte: Angelica, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP! Part 2 Finale: The Visitors punish Angelica Pickles/Concussion time for Angelica Pickles *Drew: Angelica, you have lots of visitors who are here to see you once and for all! *Minami Luna: I'm Minami Luna. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show